


Ten Tons

by DumbassWitch



Series: Avengers One-shot Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Sibling Incest, Spider Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWitch/pseuds/DumbassWitch
Summary: "No, no no no, there is no way a sixteen year old kid can be stronger than Captain America! It's just not possible!"Or; Payton Parker is strong af





	Ten Tons

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I read that Peter Parker can lift about ten tons, hence the title.

"No, no no no, there is no way a sixteen year old kid can be stronger than Captain America! It's just not possible!"

Clara's voice rang out, and everyone turned to look at where she was cuddling with Bucky. 

"Why not?" Toni asked, smirking.

"Because he's Captain America!"

"I believe it. My niece is a bad ass bitch." Bucky said, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he looked down at his girlfriend. 

"I am with James." Wanda announced from the floor, and Pietro nodded, stretching out on the floor next to his sister. 

Natasha glanced around the room with a look on her face that basically said _I know everything about everyone here, as I am a freaky super spy assassin and you should be afraid_ before going back to her book, resting her feet on Bruce's lap and blowing him a kiss. 

"She caught Bucky's metal arm once during training." Bruce pointed out and everyone paused, considering this. 

"Idea!" Harley shouted. "We can prove who's stronger!"

"I'm slightly afraid to ask but I'm going to anyway." Payton started slowly. "How?"

***

Steve and Payton sat across from each other, elbows resting on the table and hands clasped together.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!"

  They started pushing against each other's hands and Steve gained a couple inches.

Then Payton started actually started pushing.

She quickly gained those few inches back. Then another three. Then Payton slammed Steve's hand into the table.

Well, through the table, but that's neither here nor there. 

"Yeeeessss!" Harley yelled, delighted, and he swept his girlfriend up in a kiss.

  Pietro and Wanda were laughing at the look on Clara's face and Bucky was laughing at the look on Steve's as he stared at where his hand had been smashed through the table. 

Natasha looked around with her  told you so look and Bruce stared at her fondly. 

And Toni just stood there with a proud look on her face.

_That's my girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how this is, it's only my second fic. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated.


End file.
